Lindsay's life
by arysja
Summary: lindsay zit in een band en gaat dit jaar voor het eerst naar zweinstein. zo raakt de band uit elkaar. ze zit in griffoendor bij percy in de klas. Lindsay gaat dit jaar uit haar dak, word dronken, wort stoned en mag alles. kortom een te gek jaar voor haar.
1. Chapter 1

**de bandleden:Lindsay komt in het jaar van Percy, in Griffoendor en is de zangeres van de band. **

**Patricia komt in hetzelfde jaar als Lindsay maar dan in ravenklauw en is pianiste**

**Leo komt ook in griffoendor, in het jaar van George en Fred. Hij bespeelt de basgitaar.**

**Ian bespeelt de drum en komt een jaar na Leo op zweinstein en zit in Zwadderich.**

**Hamish neemt de plaats in van de '2****de****'gitarist en zit bij Huffelpuf in hetzelfde jaar als Ian.**

**Daan is de '1****ste****' gitarist. Daan komt zoals bekend is in Griffoendor. Bij Harry enz. in het jaar.**

**The Black Soul ****is de naam van de band (ze schrijven alle nummers zelf in het verhaal banden/zangeressen staan erachter)**

1. De brief

Bij het huis van Lindsay Silverclare vlogen 3 uilen. Lindsay die zag ze en rende naar ze toe, ze pakte de brieven en betaalde de uil met het ochtendblad. Ze keek naar de twee andere brieven en krijste opgewonden. De een was van Zweinstein en de andere was van Madame Mallekins gewaden voor alle gelegenheden. Zweinstein was een voor tovenaars en heksen. Ze mocht eindelijk naar zweinstein samen met haar nichtje Patricia. Ze riep haar tante en spraken af om de volgende dag naar de weg-is-weg te gaan konden ze ook Lindsay's bestelling op halen. Lindsay ging naar boven om haar uilen eten te geven. Ze had vier uilen: 1 zwarte, 1 witte, 1 bruine en 1 zwart, wit en bruin gestreepte. Ze zat diep in gedachte over welk ze mee ging nemen toen haar nichtje binnen kwam. ''hey Lin zullen we naar Daan gaan en oefenen + het nieuws vertellen?'' ''ja goed idee Patri, wacht even.'' ''zie je beneden.'' Toen Lindsay uiteindelijk beneden was, liepen Patricia en zij naar de buren(Daan). Lindsay pakte de sleutel en liep naar binnen. ''Hey gaste jullie zijn vroeg, dacht dat je ging vliegen Lin.''zei Daan die de gang in kwam lopen.

''ging ik ook. Maar de uilen kwamen.'' '''ja, morgen gaan we met mam naar de weg-is-weg.'' Vulde Patricia aan toen Lindsay eventjes zweeg. Achter ze ging de deur weer open en kwam Leo binnen. Hij keek verbaasd toen hij de meiden in de gang zag staan. ''wat is hier aan de hand?'' vroeg hij. ''we vertelde net dat we morgen naar de weg-is-weg gaan. En volgende week naar zweinstein.'' legde Lindsay uit

''en morgen ons optreden dan?'' vroeg Leo verbaasd

''we zullen op tijd zijn rustig maar hoor.'' Zei Patricia geprikkeld omdat Leo eraan twijfelde dat ze dat zouden vergeten. Ze liepen rustig naar de zitkamer en zeiden gedag tegen de ouders van Daan. Toen liepen ze door naar de kelder waar hun spullen opgesteld stonden. Ze begonnen wat te spelen en kletsen. Ze wachten tot de rest van de band kwam.

''Hey jongens.'' Riep iemand vanaf de bovenkant van de trap.

''Hey Ian.'' Riep Lindsay terug en vloog Ian om zijn hals zodra hij van de trap afsprong. ''Wat doen jullie hier nu al?'' vroeg hij verbaasd terwijl hij Lindsay terug knuffelde. ''We hebben de brief van Zweinstein binnen, volgende week gaan we weg.'' Antwoorde Patricia

''Wat'' Schreeuwde Hamish terwijl hij de trap af rende. ''nee toch?''

''eigenlijk wel, morgen gaan we onze spullen kopen.''Antwoorde Lindsay. ''maar ik zit nog met een probleem,'' ging ze verder. ''ik weet niet wie ik mee moet nemen. Dark, Soul, Eye of Sweetie.''

''ik zou Dark of Soul meenemen.''zei Ian, ''ik wil best wel op Eye passen. Kan ik jullie sneller schrijven ook.''

''oké ik neem Dark wel mee. Dan mag jij Soul lenen, Patri. Tot aan de Vakantie en dan wisselen we. Daan wil jij op Sweetie passen?''

''Ja tuurlijk. Hoef je niet te vragen hoor, breng haar maar wanneer je wil.'' Antwoorde hij

En toen begon Ian de opening van the Gathering (delain) te spelen. Iedereen pakte hun spullen en begonnen mee te spelen. Om een uur 'viel' de stroom uit en liep iedereen naar boven om te lunchen. ''bedankt voor het waarschuwen mam.'' Zei Daan zodra hij de trap op was. ''Hey pap, hoe was werk?''

''prima, jullie zijn op tijd boven hoe komt dat toch? De laatste tijd zijn jullie dat iedere keer.'' Vroeg Daan's vader

''o, gewoon meneer. We zetten nu iedere keer een wekker, dat deden we eerst niet.'' Antwoorde Lindsay

''aha, zo zie ik het graag meisje, zeg hebben jullie de brieven al ontvangen, dames?'' reageerde hij hierop

''ja meneer, volgende week vertrekken we naar school.'' Zei Patricia

''mooi, eindelijk rust.''

''pap, hou daar toch eens over op.''zei Daan

''waar spelen jullie morgenavond schat?'' vroeg zijn moeder

''we spelen in London mevrouw, bij het London Eye.'' Antwoorde Hamish voordat Daan dat kon. ''het is een openlucht concert. Alle kaartjes zijn uitverkocht. En overmorgen gaan we naar Nederland.''

''wat moeten jullie nu weer in Nederland doen?'' vroeg Daan's vader verbaasd

''een school heeft ons ingehuurd voor een bal, meneer of we voor ze wouden spelen.'' Zei Patricia

''en we krijgen er ook goed voor betaald meneer. In tovenaarsgoud, het is een tovenaars school.'' Maakte Lindsay haar nichtjes zin af.

''aha, dat is mooi. Ik vind het nooit echt leuk als jullie voor dreuzels moeten spelen. Er kan altijd een ongelukje gebeuren.''

'' mevrouw, dit was verrukkelijk maar ik moet mijn microfoon nog even checken. Ik hoorde er een rammeltje in.'' Zei Lindsay, ''tot de volgende keer meneer, het was leuk u weer te zien, ik zie jullie straks jongens.''

En Lindsay liep naar de trap terwijl Richard (de vader) zei: ''veel plezier meisje, tot de volgende keer.''

Lindsay ging beneden zitten en nam haar microfoon maar in handen voor het geval Richard naar beneden kwam.

;Nu maar wachten tot de rest komt, ben ik daar goed vanaf gekomen.; luiden de gedachten van Lindsay

''is het jou weer mooi gelukt, kregen wij weer een preek dat jij zo beleeft was en dat Daan meer op jou moest lijken en zo.'' Klaagde Ian

''Sorry Daan dat, dat moest maar ik werd er helemaal gek van.'' Verontschuldigde Lindsay zich bij Daan

''maakt niet uit, laten we gaan spelen.''

En ze begonnen Bye Bye Beautiful (nightwish) te spelen. toen om vier uur was gingen ze naar Patricia's en Lindsay's huis om te hangen. Daar pakte Patricia wat lekkers uit de kast en Leo ging de koelkast doorzoeken op drinken. Toen die twee ook naar boven liepen settelde de rest zich al in Lindsay's kamer. Leo pakte wat uilenbollen en lokte Sweetie naar hem toe.

''mar nog steeds vind ik het niet eerlijk dat jullie nu al gaan en wij pas over een paar jaar.'' Zei Leo

''hé, daar kunnen wij toch ook niks aan doen.'' Zei Patricia

''jawel, later geboren worden. Hoefde jullie pas over een paar jaar.'' Zei Ian

''jullie hadden ook gewoon eerder geboren kunnen worden. Konden jullie ook volgende week gaan.'' Zei Lindsay, ''maakt het uit we kunnen er nu toch niks meer aan doen, maar nu het progamma voor morgen avond.'' en ze pakte een notitieblok.

''Nummer 1: Our Sollemn Hour?'' begon Daan

Uiteindelijk hebben ze gekozen voor het progamma:

Nummer 1: Our Sollemn Hour (within temptation)

Nummer 2: Gothic Santuary (nightwish)

3: Guardian Angel (novaspace)

4: B.I.T.C.H (jamelia)

5: Dirty (Christina Aguilera)

6: My last Breath (evanescence)

7: Say my Nam (within temptation)

8: My immortal (evanescence)

9: 7 days to the wolves (nightwish)

10: bring me to life (evanescence)

11: face your demons (after forever)

12: going under (evanescence)

13: the heart of everything (within temptation)

14: the gathering (delain)

15: everybody's fool (evanescence)

16: see me in shadow (delain)

17: energize me (after forever)

18: shattered (delain)

19: Bye Bye Beautiful (nightwish)

Hierna ging iedereen weer naar huis.


	2. Chapter 2 de weg is weg

Hoofdstuk 2. de weg-is-weg

Ik stond vroeg op. En dat kwam door Patricia. Zij moest weer eens in haar kamer een paar van onze liedjes spelen. ;niet normaal zo vroeg in de ochtend; toen gleed mijn blik over de wekker. ;WAT 7 uur, dat mens is echt niet normaal; niet vlak daarna riep mijn tante me. Dat ik op moest staan want we ging naar de weg-is-weg. Dus ik liep langzaam naar de douche. Daar trok ik mijn topje en broek uit en stapte onder de douche. Ik draaide de kraan open en voelde lekker warm water op mijn rug vallen. Ik waste mijn haar en stapte toen de douche uit. ''Lindsay, opschieten.'' Riep mijn oom

''ja, rustig maar, ben bijna klaar.'' Schreeuwde ik terug waarna ik naar mijn kast liep en een lange zwarte broek uit pakte samen met een paars korset. Daarna liep ik terug mijn badkamer binnen en deed mijn make-up: zwart met paars. Ik pakte nog mijn hakken uit de kast, die toevallig ook zwart met paars waren en liep rustig naar beneden waar mijn ontbijt al klaar stond. Ik zei: ''dank je wel'' tegen niemand in het bijzonder, behalve dan degene die het klaar gemaakt had. 'graag gedaan' kreeg ik als antwoord van Patricia. ''dat duurde lang.'' Mopperde mijn oom. ''niet het was maar drie kwartier.'' Mompelde ik terug ''Patricia duurde er maar een kwartier over en geen drie.'' Snauwde hij en ik ging maar verder met eten. Zodra ik klaar was liepen we naar het haardvuur. Ik pakte als eerst een handje brandstof en ging op mijn plaats staan in de haard. Ik gooide het brandstof neer en riep: ''de weg-is-weg.'' Na mij volgde Patricia, toen mijn tante en als laatst mijn oom. We liepen eerst naar goudgrijp om geld voor ons vieren op te halen. daarna gingen we naar klieder & vlek voor onze schoolboeken. Toen naar Madame Mallekins. o ik was zo gek op haar. Ik kreeg altijd korting, gratis dingen en het belangrijkst ik kon goed met haar praten. Daar binnen stonden drie overduidelijke Wemels te wachten op hun buurt. ''hey meisje, hoe is het? Kom even je maat opmeten.'' En Madame Mallekins trok me mee naar achteren. Ik hoorde mevrouw Wemel zuchten en mopperen dat ik iedere keer voorgetrokken werd. De jongste zoon die er bij stond vroeg wie ik was. ''o zij is mijn nichtje, zangeres van The Dark Soul. Ze gaat dit jaar voor het eerst naar zweinstein net als ik.'' Antwoorde Patricia ''Jouw nichtje?, ze ziet er goed uit.'' Zei de laatste Wemel die er bij stond, ''dan ben jij Patricia, de pianiste, toch?''

''ja dat ben ik. En jij bent welke Wemel?'' vroeg Pat weer

;niet normaal wat kan ze veel vragen;

'' ik heet Charlie, en dit is Percy, hij gaat ook naar het eerste jaar.''antwoorde Charlie. Toen was ik klaar met opgemeten te worden en werd Pat geroepen. ''Hoi mevrouw Wemel hoe gaat het met u?'' vroeg ik toen ik erbij stond ''prima, en met jou?'' antwoorde ze gedwongen ''super, en met jullie… jongens?'' glimlachte ik ''prima. Ik ben Charlie en dit is Percy.'' Zei overduidelijk Charlie ''oké, welk jaar zitten jullie?'' vroeg ik ;wacht ik ga dezelfde kant op als Pat, allebei horen we die jongens uit.; '' ik zit nu in het zesde jaar en Percy gaat voor het eerst naar zweinstein.'' Antwoorde Charlie

''wat zeg jij weinig Percy, ik ben niet eng.'' Plaagde ik ''o gewoon ben er niet echt bij met mijn gedachten.'' Zei Percy

;juist ja dat is duidelijk.;

''dat is duidelijk'' zei ik gedeeltelijk mijn gedachtes uitspreken. ''waar denk je dan aan?''

''niks bijzonders.'' Zei hij terwijl hij rood werd

toen kwam Charlie terug (hij was al geroepen.) en moest alleen Percy nog. ''Madame kan ik afrekenen?'' vroeg ik want ik moest nog van alles doen. ''ja tuurlijk kindje, ook voor Patricia?'' ''ja is goed.'' ''dat word dan 60 galjoenen, 16 sikkels en 28 knoeten, dank je wel meisje.''

''zie jullie nog wel op school Lindsay, Patricia. Goedendag Meneer, Mevrouw Hazelaar.'' Zei Charlie

''tot op school Charlie'' zeiden Patricia en ik in koor

Ik voegde er nog aan toe: ''Goedendag Mevrouw Wemel, de groeten aan u man.''

Toen gingen we nog als laatste naar de betoverende beestenbazaar voor eten voor mijn uilen. ik kreeg het geld van mijn oom terug dat ik had uit gegeven voor onze school kleren. En daarvan betaalde ik een deel van het eten(het is nogal veel geld voor 4 uilen) voor mijn schatjes. ''Lin denk je ook niet dat Charlie en Percy nu een preek krijgen van dat ze niet met jou om mogen gaan?'' vroeg Patricia ''ik denk het wel maar, van Percy kan het me niet echt schelen. In tegenstelling tot Charlie…'' antwoorde ik ''o jij, je denkt ook alleen maar aan het lichaam.'' Giechelde ze ''ja jij niet dan, heb je het wel goed bekeken?'' fluisterde ik, ''kijk daar heb je hem.'' Patricia draaide gelijk haar hoofd om, om vervolgens Mevrouw Wemel afkeurend te zien kijken. Toen ze zich weer omdraaide zag ze de familie Malfidus lopen. '' o Linie moet je daar is zien, ons kleine slachtoffer is er weer.'' Toen ik dit hoorde zocht ik gelijk om me heen terwijl ik mompelde ''waar.'' Patricia draaide mijn hoofd richting Draco en zijn broer Jurjen(hij is even oud als de meiden en gaat ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein. ''aha, daar dus.'' Mompelde ik en liep naar ze toe. ''He jongens hoe is het?'' vroeg Patricia overbeleefd. ''Ja we hebben jullie nu al heel lang niet gezien, jongens'' zei ik, ''jullie moeten ons wel gemist hebben'' ''zo dames het is het met jullie?''vroeg Lucius. ''Prima meneer, en met U?'' vroeg ik en zette een schattige glimlach op. ''Prima meisje, jullie gaan toch ook naar zweinstein?'' '''Jazeker meneer, net als Jurjen. Hopelijk komen we bij elkaar op de afdeling.'' Zei Patricia ''ja hij is ook z'n geweldige jongen.'' Voegde ik er aan toe. ''dat is mooi, stuur me maar een keer een brief, jullie kunnen altijd bij me terecht.'' Zei Lucius terwijl Draco kokhalsde en Jurjen zijn vader vernietigend aankeek. ''o echt meneer, hartelijk bedankt.'' Slijmde Patricia weer. ''echt bedankt meneer, we zullen zeker aan U denken als er wat is.'' ''meiden we moeten gaan.'' Zei mijn oom ''tuurlijk pap we komen.'' Zei Pat ''tot ziens meneer, en nogmaals hartelijk bedankt voor het aanbod, tot op school Jurjen en jouw zien we nog wel een keer Draco.'' Zei ik op een hele beleefde toon en liep vervolgens weg.

Thuis liep ik naar mijn kamer en plofte op mijn bed. Patri stak haar hoofd om de deur heen en liep glimlachend naar binnen. ''oké zeg me nu niet dat je aan Charlie denkt.'' ''is goed dan zeg ik het niet.'' En deed vervolgens de cd-speler aan. ;o, nu echt bewezen ik ben verslaafd aan muziek. maar HA dat ben ik ook:P;

De rest van de week ging zo zijn gangetje. De 2 concerten gingen goed en……

De rest lezen jullie in het volgende stukje. Laat me weten wat jullie ervan vinden.


End file.
